


Pensamientos de una noche estrellada

by Marukyuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marukyuu/pseuds/Marukyuu
Summary: Kaede despierta sola, su novia fuera de vista.





	Pensamientos de una noche estrellada

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto como a la 1 am, perdón si esta ooc. Sin beta tmbn jeje.

Kaede despierta sola, las sábanas arrugadas y frías, su novia fuera de vista. Eso le preocupa. El reloj lee 3:48 am, demasiado temprano para despertar y entrenar, decide la pianista.

  
Lentamente se levanta, tomando con si misma una cobija. El departamento esta en oscuridad casi completa, salvo a las luces de noche en las pequeñas esquinas, pero nada fuera de lugar; Todo ordenado, sin embargo el balcón esta abierto, y sentada, observando la noche estrellada, esta Tenko, expuesta al frío viento.

  
La rubia sonríe ligeramente, saliendo al balcón para tapar a su novia, y al colocar la cobija esta parece salir del transe en el que estaba.

  
"A-Akamatsu-san! Tenko espera no haberla despertado!" Se sonroja, brazos moviendose rápidamente hasta tomar las orillas de la cobija, cubriendose un poco. De verdad estaba helada. Kaede simplemente suelta una risilla, sentándose a lado y se recarga en el hombro de la maestra de Aikido.

  
"Basta con las formalidades, llevamos rato saliendo, solo dime Kaede si?" Kaede suspira alegremente, cerrando los ojos. El aire estaba bastante fresco, la pianista no logra imaginarse cuanto tiempo lleva Tenko en el frío.

  
"Ah, claro Kaede-san. A Tenko se le olvida, perdón." Tenko recarga su cabeza encima de la rubia, su corazón acelerandose. Esto momentos son los preferidos de la rubia; Completa honestidad, relajación total y sin distracción, excluyendo el hecho de que era la madrugada.

  
"Ne, Tenko." Kaede se separa, observando a la pelinegra. "¿En que piensas?" Es la pregunta que hace. Si la maestra de Aikido se despertó muy temprano, pudo haber sido lo mismo que ella.

  
( _Es difícil dormir a veces, sintiendo una cuerda invisible que jalajalajalajala hasta dejarla sin aliento. No hay mañana que no sienta ese peso en el cuello, asfixiando lentamente.)_

  
Tenko esta callada, su respiración calmada pero pensativa. "Si Tenko puede ser honesta, Tenko tuvo una pesadilla de... ese evento" Kaede inmediatamente sabe a lo que se refiere, la luces de noche en el departamento spn por Tenko, pero a Kaede le podría importar menos.

  
En respuesta, Kaede asintió la cabeza y le da un pequeño beso en el cachete, con la cuál la pelinegra se sonroja, cubriendo su cara con las manos. Es adorable, piensa la rubia, como alguien tan fuerte es tan fácilmente avergonzada, verdaderamente adorable.   
El frío viento sigue corriendo, y Kaede se levanta, tomando de la mano a su novia. "Ya no va a pasar nada, vamos a dormir" y Tenko cierra los ojos, sonríe y la sigue, devuelta a su cama.

  
Ninguna de despierta hasta tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero que Kaede y Tenko sean felices juntas, gracias por venir a mi tedtalk.


End file.
